MTG : Na Ratunek!
by Overkiller
Summary: Historia opisująca trudy Sorina, chcący odnaleść Lilianę Vess.
1. Prolog

Jestem Markov. Sorin Markov. Jestem wampirem. Moja matka została tuż przed urodzeniem ugryziona przez wampira, podczas gdy mój ojciec był normalnym człowiekiem. . Aktualnie jestem znanym detektywem, który rozwiązał sprawę zaginięcia legendarnego maga Jace'a Beleren'a, moją współpracownicą jest czarodziejka Ognia Chandra Naalar. Jakiś czas temu moja przyjaciółka Liliana Vess została porwana przez najprawdopodobniej Pyxeriańskich Kultystów, teraz postawiłem sobie za zadanie odnalezienie Jej. Aktualnie jestem w Mirrańskim Lesie niedaleko Necropolis, stolicy narodu Cienia, ojczyzny Liliany, gdzie czekała na mnie tam miła niespodzianka… Aktualnie jestem w lesie Mirrańskim z moją partnerką Chandrą Naalar, gdzie zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez stwora zwanego Cho' Gathem. Na szczęście udało nam się przegonić bestię…


	2. Rozdział 1

-Garruk? Co ty tu robisz? Mówiłeś że jesteś za stary. – Spytał zdziwiony Markov  
-A co? Nie chcesz pomocy od starego druha? – odparł  
-Oczywiście że potrzebuje. Skoro jesteś magiem ziemi to mi pomożesz. Zobacz na nią – mówiąc wskazał na czerwonowłosą czarodziejkę – Ona potrzebuje pomocy, jest ciężko ranna.  
-Widzę… Rany prawie się zagoiły. Nie wiem czy narządy wewnętrzne są całe – drapiąc się za brodę mówił dalej – Mam trochę ziół. Nic nie dadzą bo już je podałeś. Muszę iść poszukać trochę Szczawiu Królewskiego. Poczekaj tu na mnie i podaj jej te zioła.  
Brodaty mag schylił się i podał mu sakiewkę z ziołami.  
-Dobra… – ledwo wysoki wampir odwrócił się i zobaczył że Garruk zniknął.  
Nastał ranek.  
Garruk stopniowo oddalał się w poszukiwaniu pożądanego zioła, które ma pomóc Chandrze. Las był dość duży, choć drzewa były wysokie. Ptaszki śpiewały a zwierzęta robią to co robiły. Garruk w pewnym momencie zauważył duże trzęsawisko.  
-Nareszcie znalazłem Królewski Szczaw. – zachwycony krzyknął. Ten krzyk może doprowadzić do jego śmierci.  
Garruk delikatnie zerwał Szczaw i włożył do drugiej sakiewki u pasa.  
-Hm? – zdziwił się słysząc łamanie gałęzi.  
Ten stwór, człowiek, cokolwiek najwyraźniej bawi się z Magiem w chowanego.  
To coś właśnie siedzi na drzewie i knuje zasadzkę na Garruk'a.  
-Mhahaha! – zarechotało to coś.  
Niezidentyfikowana istota wyskoczyła ponad korony drzew i machnęła ręką (?) w zięmię tuż obok garbatego Maga.  
-Wooot?  
-Znowu się spotykamy! – krzyknęło to coś.  
-Alpha Tyrranax! – odparł zdziwiony – Na kiego grzyba tu przylazłeś?  
-Zrewanżować się! – ta dziwna nie podobna do niczego zielona bestia, mająca olbrzymie „ręce" zakończone szponami, mająca wielkie tylne łapy, plus cztery niewielkie oczy rozmieszczone po bokach głowy. – AAA teraz giń!  
Garruk niewzruszony pogróżkami tupnął w ziemię nogą i parę metrów dalej wielka skała wyskoczyła w powietrze. Mag machnął ręką jakby chciał pchnąć tą skałę.  
Rzeczywiście skała pognała w stronę Tyrranax'a. Bestia o włos uniknęła ciosu i błyskawicznie z wyciągniętymi szponami wypuściła kontratak. Na nieszczęście Garruka ten atak był celny. Czarodziej upadł po potężnym ciosie w brzuch. Musiało boleć! To nie koniec. Stwór jeszcze bardziej wysunął pazury i spróbował wbić je w pierś przeciwnika. Wildspeaker ledwo odparował cios -O nie, nie! Nie dam się tak łatwo załatwić! – Garruk błyskawicznie wykonał dziwne ruchy dłoni – Oby się udało – mówił w nadziei.  
-Co do… – zatrzęsło ziemią – Rywal odwrócił się i zobaczył dwa wielkie kamulce. Mag uśmiechnął się. Te dwa kamienie razem z ruchami dłoni zaczęły się przekształcać w coś na kształt dwóch golemów. Te dwa golemy podeszły i przygmociły Tyrranaxo'wi w łeb! Pooleciał! Stwór ów trafił w najbliższy klif i spowodował zwalenie się skał prosto na jego ciało. Skały z łatwością przebiły jego korpus i jego narządy wewnętrzne rozpryzły się dookoła, a poszczególne człony jego ciała uległy zmiażdżeniu przez olbrzymi kamień dając piękną fontannę krwii.  
Garruk z trudem podnióśł się i z sakiewki wyciągnął następny kawałek Szczawiu Królewskiego. – Mam nadzieje że pomoże mi to regenerować ciało – pomyślał ten czarnowłosy mag.


End file.
